The attitude of various types of vehicles, such as, for example, waterborne vehicles, airborne vehicles, space vehicles (e.g., multi-stage rockets, etc.), and/or the like, can be controlled using various control surfaces, exhaust nozzles, and/or the like. For example, in various vehicles, control along the roll, pitch, and yaw axes may be implemented using exhaust nozzles. In that regard, a thrust vector control system may be implemented to aid in control of the exhaust nozzles. The direction of thrust may be controlled by the thrust vector control system to effect a change in attitude of the vehicle, such as, for example, by changing the orientation of one or more exhaust nozzles. Each exhaust nozzle may be configured to be moveable along the yaw and pitch axes, and one or more hydraulic actuators from the thrust vector control system may be provided to move each nozzle as desired.
Typically, the thrust vector control system may include thermal conditioning of the hydraulic components to prevent cold spots and fluid freezing during ground operations. This may be accomplished with an electric motor pump that is dedicated to thermal conditioning of the thrust vector control system. However, the electric motor pump and associated components (e.g., electrical wiring, hydraulic lines, and/or group support equipment) remains on the vehicle during travel. On a space vehicle, physical space and vehicle weight may be at a premium, thus the addition of extraneous components is undesirable.